Un Momento Perfecto
by DeathBerryxs
Summary: "Pensó que no solo eran pocos los momentos de calma que experimentaba en su vida sino que eran todavía menos los que tenia con ella. Algo que, definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar viendo como solo se escapaba."


**.**

**Un Momento Perfecto**

**.**

_¿Un ladrón? ¿Habrá sido un ladrón? No, por favor, que idea más trillada. Ichigo cálmate, solo fueron unos ruidos, baja y averigua que fue. Mira, allí está el batt, tómalo y deja de mariconear._

¿Cómo un shinigami... ¡Por un simple ruido! El podría estar… Oh, mejor, dejemos el tema allí.

Era pasada la media noche, alrededor de la una y media o dos de la noche. Ichigo Kurosaki, el primogénito del hogar, se encontraba bajando las escaleras algo asustado por los ruidos indefinibles que escuchó en la planta baja de su hogar. Llevaba en sus manos un batt, que si bien no pudo con un Hollow, bien podría contra un ladrón si sus sospechas eran acertadas.

La tensión lo mataba. El tener que modular sus movimientos a un pulso que no provocara ruido y agudizar su vista para no tropezar en la obscuridad era difícil. Por lo general sus batallas eran una cosa masiva, súper asombrosa y épica. Verdaderamente no estaba cómodo en esa situación.

Por fin, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, Se sentía ya todo un experto. ¡JA! Le era sencillísimo moverse. Distinguía todo excelsamente. Cada mueble, cada pared, todo. Se sentía un felino, un Ninja, hasta mejor que la mismísima Yoruic-… Oh, esperen,,, Era los aces de luz que se escapaban de la cocina los que le ayudaban a la visión.

Se sentía ridículo.

Aferró sus dedos en el mango de su pseudo-arma. Apretó los dientes con severidad. Se quedó en el umbral de la cocina. Tomó aire y se arrojó con valentía hacia el mal nacido que se intrometió en su morada para robar su gelatina.

Si, gelatina.

—Ichigo, ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué haces a está hora de la noche jugando a ser un beisbolista? Ya tienes 18 años ¿no? Deja de joder.

Tal vez, aunque no haya ladrón y solo sea Rukia comiendo gelatina de frambuesa a las dos de la mañana, el batt le sea útil para con ella.

—Ahh…—suspiró sin muchos ánimos de seguir con la pelea que se había sugerido con ese insulto ante él — Pensé que eras un ladrón. Me desperté por unos ruidos. ¿Qué hiciste?

La morena recibía una mirada de muerte por no solo el comentario sino también, intuyó ella, que por haberlo despertado a esas horas de la noche.

—Nada. Solo que busqué un tazón o algo para servirme la gelatina y se me cayeron unas ollas. ¿Acaso no eres tu quien guarda lo lavado en las repisas? Deberías ordenarlas mejor, son un desastre ¿sabias?

—Me da lo mismo. —sentenció sentándose a un lado de ella en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

Unos minutos pasaron. Rukia perdía su mirada en la gelatina y en su accionar se podía ver cierto automatismo. Parecía que estuviera pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

Ichigo por su parte dejaba que su mente divagara de igual manera que la de su compañera, solo que su mirada está posada en la muy interesante humedad del rincón del techo.

Escuchaba, de igual manera el silencio reinante y se deleitaba con el. Unos días calmos en su nuevamente agitada, complicada y feliz vida. Unos momentos de paz en la mitad de la noche. Una compañía que extrañaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Estaba relajado, sencillamente relajado. Relajado, suelto, holgado, como quieran decirle. Se sentía perfectamente bien. Pensó y tomo conciencia que contadas veces tuvo estos momentos de paz; le gustaban demasiado. Eran, debido a su escasees, que eran tan especiales. No le gustaba sentir que los desperdiciabas solo viéndolos pasar.

Miro a Rukia y se detuvo en ella. Pensó en todo el tiempo que pasó sin que esté a su lado y lo bien que le hacia. Pensó que no solo eran pocos los momentos de calma que experimentaba en su vida sino que eran todavía menos los que tenia con ella. Cuando la shinigami estaba a su lado significaba que había problemas. Así que este momento y el poder estar con ella le pareció un tesoro. Algo que, definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar viendo como solo se escapaba.

—Rukia —musitó serenamente Ichigo, con una voz tal vez un poco mas ronca de lo normal.

—¿Si?

—¿No crees que nos debemos una larga conversación?

La muchacha lo miro un poco sorprendida. Aún así, sintió, por plantearlo de alguna manera, que su interior reverdecía.

—Si, tienes razón… Aunque no se como podré mantenerla con alguien que actúa como beisbolista a mitad de la noche.

—Maldita…

* * *

Bien, por fin algo que no es POV xD

Sigo sin lograr el Drabble de 500 palabras exactas! Mierda! Lo conseguiré. Aunque me exploten los dedos.

Creo que de todos, este es el que mas me questó. ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que ansio el dia que ellos dos se den el tiempo para hablar todo lo que tienen pendiente.

Espero que lo disfruten/hayan disfrutado. **Mil gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
